Stuck On You!
by generalquistis
Summary: Reeve and Scarlet gets stuck inside the ShinRa Mansion and a lot of things happen inside... hints of Scarlet+Reeve? Hehehehehe...
1. President Rufus Leaves

Stuck On You

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Squaresoft characters… I own my brain, this story plot and myself.

Author's Note: Since I am very fond of anything and everything involved around and inside the walls of ShinRa, here is something that just came out from my imagination due to the reason that they really inspire me…. Gyah….. -.-

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to my two friends from ShinRa Group… Jessy & Daniel (a.k.a. Scarlet & Reeve respectively)… Samara loves you guys so much! *mwahugz!*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ONE: President Rufus Leaves… 

            "Good morning, President Rufus." 

Rufus looked up from his paperwork with a cold look on his face, but it was replaced by a welcoming but loving smile when he realized who it was. "Oh, Tifa! Hi," he greeted with a suave tone as he flipped his hair.

Tifa Lockheart was wearing a maroon sundress and black tie-up sandals. She approached Rufus.

"What's with the formal greeting?" he asked as he leaned backward as he examined her dress. His smile widened when he realized that it was the dress that he bought for her and was relieved to find out that maroon always looked nice on her. 

She shrugged and chuckled. "Well… I was just trying to sound different. I can't just barge in and say 'Hi, Ruffy-baby!' It just won't be appropriate since you look so serious and all…" she said with a sweet smile on her face before she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Nah… who cares? It's just a marketing plan for ShinRa… and I'm not going to bring this along with us during our vacation at Costa del Sol." He said before he stood up and dropped his pen on the table.

Tifa moved away a little to give way for him. "How many days are we staying there?" she asked.

"Just a month." He replied before flipping his hair again.

"A month? Isn't that too long?" she asked.

"Well… I can always leave everything to the others…" he said with a wink as he began to gather all the papers and piled them up in one corner of his office table.

"It's just the two of us going?" she asked with an inquiring tone as she watched him.

"Nope. Reno and Elena are coming with us. Reeve will manage here in my office for a while and then Scarlet, Rude and the others can do the rest. It's up to Reeve to assign them their following tasks." He explained.

"Reno and Elena? Why them?" Tifa asked with a funny smile on her face.

 "Coz I know you get along better with Elena than you do with Scarlet… and Reno's coming with us too because he can guard our things while we're out swimming or something." He said with a wink as he finally faced her and then flipped his hair again. 

Tifa giggled. "I could sense something else besides that reason, Rufus," she said while trying to stop herself from laughing.

Rufus raised his eyebrows at her, expecting something funny. "Oh yeah?" he asked.

Tifa finally laughed out loud. "Oh yeah!" she said happily as she smacked his back with her right palm.

He jerked a little, trying to mind off the pain because she somewhat hit him too hard.

They were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and there was Heidegger. "Gyahahahahaha! I see, the two of you are havin' a nice time here, eh? Gyahahahahahahahahaha….." he teased.

"Oh, we're just laughing off the hours because things are beginning to suck with the marketing plan… and stop that horse laugh!" Rufus snapped impatiently.

Tifa shrugged and smiled at Heidegger as a greeting.

Heidegger approached her. "Gyahahaha! Oh hello, Miss Lockheart. Are you ready for your vacation with President Rufus? Gyah….." he greeted as he slightly bowed down in front of her, as if she was a Princess of some kingdom.

"Ready than ever, Heidegger. Say, where's Reeve?" Rufus asked, surprising Tifa and Heidegger because he was the one who answered the latter's question.

It took Heidegger two seconds before he was able to answer. "Well… I think he's still doing some work in his office. Anything you'd like him to do? Gyah." He asked.

"Just make sure this marketing plan reaches his hands; besides, this is for Urban Development since I'm done with the Weapons Department… and tell him to check every now and then on the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim. You all know the rules regarding that mansion," Rufus said as he referred to the marketing plan on his desk before heading for the door. "Let's go, Tifa." He said, then turned back to Heidegger. "Any major problems, contact me. You know my mobile phone number… if you can't contact me, you can contact Tifa or Reno or Elena." He said.

"Gyahahahahahahahaha! I'll just contact Reno or Elena because I'm sure Miss Lockheart would be very busy with you. Gyah…" he said with a teasing look on his face which made Tifa raise an eyebrow and then blush a little. She wanted to punch him but she stopped herself.

Rufus just frowned at him and decided to play along. "Oh yeah, glad you know that, Heiddy." He said sarcastically before stepping out of the room with Tifa.

Heidegger twitched. "Heiddy?!" he thought miserably. "Gyah…" he said as he approached the table and got the marketing plan before heading out of the room. The moment he stepped out, he let out a surprised "GYAH!" because he almost bumped against someone, who also got surprised and let out a surprised "KYAH!"

"Watch where you're going, Scarlet! Gyah…" he snapped angrily before moving away from her and grasping his left chest by the heart. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!" he told her while trying to gasp for some air.

Scarlet placed her hands on her hips. "Kyahahahahaha! Shut up, Heidegger; besides, I'd rather prefer it if you had a heart attack now! Kya~h…" she snapped mockingly.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, I see… well then," he threw the bunch of papers onto her chest which made her jump up in surprise. He watched mockingly as the papers scattered to the floor. "Go ahead and pick them up and then give them to Reeve. Gyahahahahahahahaha!" his laugh could still be heard from the end of the hallway as Scarlet continued to stare at the scattered papers on the floor. "Kya~h…" she uttered glumly as she bent down and started to pick up the papers one by one… unfortunately, the pages were not numbered. She got up angrily and marched down to the elevator. "Kya~h… that Heidegger will pay someday…" she muttered angrily before pressing the _down_ button.

*** 


	2. Reeve Leaves

Stuck On You

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Squaresoft characters… I own my brain, this story plot and myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**TWO: Reeve Leaves**

Reeve was in his office checking his e-mail. The moment he opened his inbox, he heard his mobile phone ringing so he got it and answered the call with a gruff tone, "Hello?" 

"Reeve, this is Rufus." 

Reeve's eyes grew wide in surprise. "P…President Rufus! I…Is there anything wrong? Why are you calling all of a sudden?" he asked.

"We're on our way to Costa del Sol and I just thought of some changes in the plans… instead of you coming every now and then to the ShinRa Mansion, I want you to stay there for a while as its caretaker for the whole month while Tifa and I are away. Understood?" Rufus asked, his voice sounded stern.

"Wh…but what about my work here in ShinRa?" Reeve asked as he stared at the pile of papers on his desk. He made a disgusted face before proceeding to listen to his boss's answer: "Old man's office is still there. You can use it and finish everything. Goodbye." 

Reeve just raised an eyebrow when Rufus hung up. "What is he thinking?" he thought miserably before turning back to his notebook computer. "All junk mail… and one from Reno… wonder what's in here?" he thought as he clicked on Reno's message with the subject "IMPORTANT FOR YOUR EYES ONLY!"

A picture began to download, and after it was completed, he turned away with an annoyed look on his face while muttering, "The guy's really a perverted sick-o…" 

And the door to his office opened and there was Heidegger, whose eyes grew wide in surprise upon seeing the picture on Reeve's notebook computer. "Gyahahahaha! Reeve! I never knew you were into porn stuff! You naughty boy, you! Gya~h!" he teased as he approached, meaning to take a better look at the picture.

Reeve immediately erased the message. "It's just from Reno, okay?" he said with a slight blush on his face before standing up. "Listen, I gotta go and pack up for Nibelheim. President Rufus just called up and he's telling me to go over to the ShinRa Mansion and stay there for a month. But don't worry, I'll be taking my paperwork with me there…" he said while starting to fix his things.

"Gya~h…it's gonna be a long month…" Heidegger uttered with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah… and we're all on our own until the President returns…  but someone's gotta do the dirty job." Reeve replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Gya~h… don't worry, I'll keep things running smoothly here while you're away… after all, we have Scarlet here." Heidegger explained as he crossed his arms. "What are you gonna do there anyway? Just guard the house? Isn't that house unoccupied right now?" he continued.

"Yep, and Tifa's the one living there supposedly… but since she's away and no one's gonna be living there, I guess what President Rufus wants is for me to just stay there for a month and just take care of the house and make sure nobody intrudes." Reeve said as he finally closed his briefcase, then turned to his notebook computer to shut it down properly before closing it and then putting it inside its leather bag. "Anything you guys need from me, you can call me or go there." he said.

"Gya~h… sure, whatever. Maybe I'll just be calling you. The train from here to Nibelheim's quite slow nowadays…" Heidegger said with a contented look on his face before heading out of the office.

Reeve got a sheet of paper and wrote a message there: "I'm in the ShinRa Mansion. Will be back in a month. Anything you need, you know how to reach me." He grabbed a strip of adhesive tape from the dispenser and stuck the note on top of the telephone. After taking one last look around his office, he grabbed his things and set off to his room to get a few clothes and other stuff needed for a one-month stay in the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim.

*** 

            Scarlet had been in her office all the while, trying to fix the papers and collating them. "Kya~h… stupid Heidegger… he even had to mess this up by throwing it to me… kya~h… that big fat guy will have his day…" she muttered angrily before grabbing a brown envelope and placed everything there. "Kya~h! Finished!" she said aloud victoriously before she finally decided to head for the Office of the Head of Urban Development. "I wonder what that Reeve guy is doing now? Probably burning his ballpens to death by writing stupid statements and proposals… Kyahahahahaha…" she said aloud. Moments later, she arrived at the office but found no one there. "Damn it! Where the hell is he?" she said aloud with an annoyed look on her face as she approached the desk. "Why is it that he's always around when I don't need them and then he's out somewhere doing something else when I need him?!" she said aloud in a freakish manner as she dumped the brown envelope on the desk. "Kya~h…" she said in annoyance before she saw the note on his telephone. She raised an eyebrow and read it. "Great…" she thought as she looked at the wall clock.

It read 5:45 pm. 

She made a face before grabbing the brown envelope once more and then headed downstairs to the main lobby with a cross expression on her face. 

On her way to the main entrance, a second-class SOLDIER greeted her, "Good afternoon, Ma'am Scarlet." 

"Kya~h! There's nothing good with the afternoon!" she snapped angrily before finally getting out of the building. 

On her way to the train station, she grabbed her mobile phone and began to send an SMS to Rufus, saying, "_President Rufus, is this marketing plan urgent enough for Reeve to finish it within a month?"_

Five minutes after she boarded the train, Rufus replied to her message with a "_Yes it is, Scarlet. Why?_"

She did not reply. She just erased the message and began to dial Reeve's number. 

*** 


	3. The Jammed Door That Started It All

Stuck On You

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Squaresoft characters… I own my brain, this story plot and myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**THREE: The Jammed Door That Started It All**

Reeve put down his stuff on the bed and got his mobile phone from the pocket of his trousers. He frowned when he saw the name _Scarlet_ on the caller I.D. "What does she want now?!" he said aloud in annoyance before answering. "Yes, Scarlet, what do you want? I'm very busy." He snapped.

"Kya~h… I…" 

Then, there was a three-second beep from his mobile phone which made him raise an eyebrow. "Oh no…" he thought miserably.

Battery Low…

His mobile phone switched off by itself, cutting off the call. He looked at his phone and made a disgusted face. "Damn it…" he muttered as he began to search for the charger inside his stuff. "Shit, don't tell me I didn't bring it…" he muttered angrily. Then, he began to search the room for a telephone, and to his disappointment, he did not find any. He rushed outside his room and went downstairs. "I'm sure President Rufus would not let Miss Lockheart live in here without a telephone…" but from the back of his mind, he thought he heard someone telling him, "Oh really… right… he could do that because Miss Lockheart has her own mobile phone and President Rufus is the one who pays her bills!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the stairs. "Maybe there's a telephone in her room." He thought miserably. 

When he got to Tifa's door, he found that he could not even open the door because it was locked. "Keys… they didn't even tell me where the keys are…" he began to feel disturbed. "FINE! They asked me to stay here for a month and the rooms that I could only use are the office, the kitchen, the dining room, the vacant room upstairs which happens to be my room, and the living room… and they did not even tell me where the keys are…" he thought miserably as he scratched his head. He remembered checking the office the moment he arrived but there was no telephone there.

With an uncomfortable look on his face, he headed downstairs again, deciding that he needed some fresh air in the garden, but when he gripped the doorknob and twisted it, he found that the door was jammed and it could only be opened from outside. "Oh my God…" he said in disappointment as he tried to rattle the door, but remembered that he should be careful or he could ruin the door… and end up getting scolded by President Rufus.

"I must be the unluckiest guy right now…" he thought as he turned to the window, thinking of breaking it to get outside, but he knew better. He smiled when he realized that he could just open the window…

30 minutes later, he realized that all doors leading outside even the balcony door were locked… even the windows. "Miss Lockheart must've locked it all before she left so that it would be _safe_…" he said aloud as he fell on a sitting position in front of the main entrance door.

*** 

            "Kya~h… stupid Reeve! How dare he… He hung up on me! Can't he even sense that this is urgent?!" Scarlet muttered as she tried to redial the number, but the computer-operated voice kept on saying, "The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try again later…" 

She was about to dial the number again but her mobile phone switched off by itself. "Kya~hahaha… battery low… maybe I could just borrow his charger once I get there…" she muttered angrily as she sensed the train stopping. With that, she got up with the envelope and her phone in her hands and started to walk briskly.

*** 

            Reeve decided to finally stop moping around on the floor while staring at the door so he stood up and decided to go up the stairs… and to his surprise, he turned around when he heard the door opening and the familiar voice of a woman saying, "Kya~h… finally I'm here!"

Reeve rushed down the stairs when he saw Scarlet closing the door. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!" he yelled.

Bang.

Too late.

Scarlet pushed the door closed.

"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!" Reeve cursed angrily, clenching his fists as he pounded on the railing.

Scarlet turned back to the door, then back to Reeve. "Kya~h…"

Reeve just shook his head in disbelief while trying to calm down his nerves. He began to pace around nervously.

"I don't know what's going on here but what's with you?" she demanded.

Reeve turned to her. "Nice going, Scarlet! You just got us locked up in here!" he snapped impatiently.

Scarlet's eyes grew wide and put down the envelope and her phone, then began to try the doorknob. "KYA~H!" she gasped. She banged on the door. "FUCK!" she screamed.

"No one can hear you, so stop screaming." He told her with a glum tone.

Scarlet turned back to him with a deranged look on her face. He noticed that her face was already beginning to turn as red as her dress.

"Kya~h! Well what are you doing? Let's destroy the door and try the windows!" she snapped.

"Do you want President Rufus to fire us because we destroyed his house!? And yes, I've tried the windows but everything's locked! Even the back door's locked, okay?" he explained.

Scarlet covered her face with her hands for a while, put them down again and stomped her way to Reeve. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her so that his face was only an inch away from hers. "KYAHAHAHA! What are you trying to tell me, that this house is cursed? Like this is hell house and we'll be stuck here for a month until Miss Lockheart arrives or anybody from ShinRa starts getting worried about us and decides to come here? What if they don't come here?! What if President Rufus just decided that Tifa should just live in Midgar with him and then they'll get married and no one's gonna find us here anymore! Kya~h! We're gonna die in here! We're gonna grow old in here…"

"Scarlet, you _are_ old already…" he said with a teasing smile and tone.

She pushed him away. "I'm not _that_ old! I'm only 30!" she snapped angrily.

"…Plus 30 is equal to 60. Hahahaha…" he kidded.

She flashed him an angry look before she headed upstairs "Where's your charger? Maybe we could call someone for help after I recharge my mobile phone…" she said.

"I don't have a charger. Left it. No phones in this house…" he said.

"Well maybe we could send an e-mail to someone…" she reasoned.

"We can't go on-line without a phone, okay?" he said.

She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "Kyahahahahaha… Reeve, are you really telling me that we'll be stuck here for some time?" she asked.

Reeve thought for a while and shrugged. "Looks like it, Scarlet." He told her.

She just stared at him and groaned as she leaned on the railing and covered her face in despair. "Kya~h… I'm gonna die…" she wailed.

He just stared up at her before deciding to head for the kitchen. "I'll just be in the kitchen cooking dinner…" he said with a glum tone.

Scarlet watched quietly with a disgusted look on her face as he entered the hallway leading to the kitchen before she covered her face with her trembling hands. "This is so damn wrong! Kya~h…" she wailed before she stood up, deciding not to lose hope and still find a way to get out of the hell house. "There must be window or a door leading outside that Tifa did not even bother to close! Kyahahahaha… I don't trust that woman anyway. Who knows, she could've left one on purpose and then one of her former AVALANCHE friends could barge in here and steal things? Kyahahahahahaha!" she laughed nervously before she proceeded upstairs.

*** 

            Tifa sneezed. 

"Bless you," Rufus said with a smile on his face.

She twitched her nose and chuckled lightly. "Someone must be thinking of me… could you give me a number?" she asked.

"Uh… 19?"

Tifa thought for a while. "Letter _S_…" she announced.

Rufus shrugged. "Must be Scarlet." He said.

"Why would she even think of me? I think she still hates me no matter what I do…" she muttered glumly.

"Maybe she's reflecting that if she continues to hate you, President Rufus is going to kick her out of the job." He said with a sly smile on his face.

Tifa shook her head. "Nah, don't do that. I somewhat pity her… even if she called me _bitch_ several times before…" she said with a weak smile on her face.

Rufus shrugged and continued to eat his fish steak. "You're really a nice girl, you know that?" he said with a wink as he studied her eyes.

She just chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh… and speaking of Scarlet… I forgot to inform Reeve that the front door sometimes jams…" she said with a worried look on her face.

Rufus stopped eating. "The door jams? Well how do you get out of there?" he asked.

"There was one time when I used the window… but anyway, that jamming thing seldom happens… but I hope it doesn't jam during his stay there. I locked all doors and windows for safety and I took the keys with me." She explained sheepishly.

He laughed at what she said. "Oh well… I'd better get that door fixed when we get back. I wonder how Reeve is right now… hope he doesn't get stuck inside." He told her.

She giggled. "Oh well, in case he gets stuck, he can always have access to the library or entertainment room… plus, there are a lot of food in the fridge. I'm sure he can cook for himself… the only room that he cannot go into is the master's bedroom…" she said.

"Which is your room," he pointed out with wink.

Tifa just smiled shyly at him. "I still don't see why I should stay in your house… while I could always live in my parents' old house down the block." She said.

Rufus shook his head in disbelief at the question. "Because I want to pamper you!" he said with a smile on his face.

She shrugged and nodded shyly. "Whatever you say, Rufus," she said.

*** 


	4. Accusations

Stuck On You

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Squaresoft characters… I own my brain, this story plot and myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**FOUR: Accusations**

Reeve was seated at the head of the table, staring into empty space. He made some chicken noodle soup for dinner and it was steaming hot. When he heard some footsteps coming closer, he turned to the doorway and smiled gently at Scarlet. "Good evening, Scarlet. You look famished." He said.

Actually, she looked messed-up. Her hair was very messy and she was sweaty and her make-up was already beginning to smudge. She was also panting and she was carrying one shoe with her left hand. "Why are you so calm?" she demanded.

"I'm trying to be calm because there's no other way but to just stay here." He told her.

She sat down to his right with a deep frown on her face.

"And I'm also trying to be calm so that if you're the first one to go insane, there's still going to be someone here who can take care of you." He said with a smile on his face as he poured himself some wine.

"Kyahaha… very funny, Reeve," Scarlet snapped before she grabbed her spoon and started to eat frustratingly. 

"So, did you find any possible exit?" he asked.

"The chimney's the only thing available but unfortunately, the room where that chimney is located is locked!" she declared. She leaned backward. "Gee, this is good. Did you cook this or you used the soup from the can?" she asked.

"I cooked it by myself." He said proudly before starting to eat.

"Kyahahahaha! Really now? I don't believe you…" she started.

"Believe it. You can look at the chopping board in the kitchen and check out the knives and the forks… you can also take a look at the trashcan to see if there are empty soup cans there. You won't find any." He told her before drinking.

Scarlet ignored him and just stopped eating. "I suddenly lost my appetite," she muttered glumly as she leaned back on her chair.

"Why, anything wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone as he turned to her.

She scanned Reeve's face and shook her head in disbelief. "Who wouldn't lose her appetite when she's stuck in a hell house like this with a nasty man? Kya~h!" she said before covering her face with her hands in an attempt to make herself shut up because of her misery.

Reeve just stared at her but he made a face before looking away. "Scarlet, if I'm a nasty man, I wouldn't cook dinner for the two of us, I'll just make one for myself," he told her before starting to eat.

Scarlet removed her hands from her face and sneered at him. "I was just using a figure of speech, okay?" she muttered.

Reeve stopped and laughed. "Okay, I get it! You're already beginning to feel _restless_ and you want a man to satisfy your needs? Someone who isn't me, right? Hahahahahahaha!!!" he pointed out as he continued to laugh.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him; suddenly, she could feel her blood boiling. "I don't know what it is with you men that always seem to make me feel like I'm some kind of whore whatsoever!" she snapped angrily as she sat up straight and pounded on the table. It made Reeve stop laughing and just smile slyly at her. "Are you?" he asked with a low voice.

Scarlet groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she slouched and sighed miserably. "It's the way I dress, right?" she demanded.

"Hmm…not really," Reeve told her.

"Then what?!" she demanded.

"Everything about you. You should hear all the men in ShinRa talking about you." He said before proceeding to eat.

She stared at him and suddenly, she wanted to cry. "And I'm sure you and President Rufus also talked about me that way?" she asked softly, hearing her own voice falter.

Reeve stopped and looked at her. "I don't know about President Rufus, but me? I don't." he said honestly.

She shook her head in disbelief before standing up. "Kyah! This is ridiculous! You accuse me of being a whore and then now you're telling me that you don't talk about me that way?" she demanded angrily.

"Scarlet, I wasn't accusing you of anything!" he snapped, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Kyahahahaha! That's what you and the others always say. Not accusing Scarlet of anything while you and the others come near me asking… asking how much it'd cost them if I… if I spend the night with them! Oh my God, Kyah! That is so disgusting!" she wailed before walking out of the room.

Reeve froze for a moment before he sighed heavily. "Someone's gotta talk to that girl…" he muttered glumly before proceeding to eat; however, as he was finishing his meal, he couldn't stop thinking about Scarlet and what she had told him that night.

Sure, everyone at ShinRa considered her to be some slut whatsoever, but he did not really have the intention to believe the whole of it since he did not really encounter such incidents about her seducing all the men in ShinRa even Rufus's father. "If she seduces everyone at ShinRa, how come I wasn't one of them? Therefore, those are just rumors…" he thought with a shrug before taking a sip of wine. He chuckled lightly. "It's funny how people can judge one another just because of the way they dress… maybe if she dressed up like Elena, they wouldn't accuse her of such thing as being a slut… Poor Miss Lockheart also suffered that way, I guess… Scarlet judged her and called her a slut because of her old clothes… funny how people can call other people names when they don't understand them…" Reeve said softly while staring at the wineglass as if talking to it.

He did not even know that Scarlet was just standing outside by the door of the dining area, feeling sorry for herself and for Tifa. "Kyah… my life is full of shit…" she thought miserably as she walked away, going upstairs. She did not care which room she just barged in to, but she let herself collapse on the bed and started crying her eyes out…


	5. Kyah!

Stuck On You

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Squaresoft characters… I own my brain, this story plot and myself. I don't own anything… I don't even own the world, okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

FIVE: Kyah! 

            Scarlet sat up on the bed and wiped her tears away when she heard the door open. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Reeve stared in awe at her. "I should be the one asking you that. This is my room." He told her.

"Oh, really?" she asked before plopping down on the bed again.

He sighed heavily. "My things are over there," he pointed to the closet and the dresser. "Now, get out and find your own room. I want to sleep already," he told her.

"Kyah! Well I want to sleep too," she said as she sniffed, feeling so tired.

Reeve noticed her puffy eyes. "Did you cry?"

"No, why should I be crying anyway?" she snapped as she turned away, shifting to the other side, not wishing for him to examine her face and her eyes.

"Your eyes are puffy." He pointed out as he approached her to take a better look.

"Kyah… scratched them," she said plainly.

"You shouldn't be scratching them." He said.

"Leave me alone," she said as she covered her face.

"You leave this room," he said.

"Kyah! I'm a woman, I should stay here. You're the man, go sleep someplace else," she snapped.

"Hahahaha! You? A woman? You gotta be kidding me!" he muttered glumly before turning away to remove his blue blazer and undo the knot of his necktie.

She twitched at what he said so she sat up, removed her shoe and threw it at him.

It hit his head which made him cry out in intense pain. "OW! Why you…" he turned to face her.

"KYAH!" she screamed as she sprinted off the bed and hid behind the curtain. 

Reeve face-faulted. "What the hell are you doing there?" he asked.

"Get away from me and don't you dare touch me!" she warned.

"You just hit me with a friggin' shoe." He pointed out with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"You deserved it! I thought you were different from Heidegger and the others but I was wrong…" she snapped.

"Why, what did I do? It was just a joke, okay?" he said before removing his polo.

Scarlet stepped out of the curtain but she let out another gasp-like "KYAH!" when he saw him topless.

"What now?" he demanded.

She blushed and turned away.

He laughed, finally getting it. "C'mon, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man before?" he asked.

She felt insulted and for some reason, she just began to cry again.

He felt his heart sinking. "Oh no…" he thought miserably before turning away and got a robe and put it on. "I'm sorry," he said before finally deciding to come near her.

"KYAH! Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed shrilly.

"I wouldn't touch you!" he reasoned.

"Kyah! Then don't come near me!" she screamed shrilly again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Kyah! Because… because… because… because you're… you're… ugh! KYAH! You gross me out! You're too hairy! KYAH!"

He cringed because of her voice, but he tried to pull himself together, "Will you stop screaming that way? You're gonna make my ears bleed! And do you want the townsfolk to hear you?" he told her patiently.

"Kyah! Who cares? If I scream loud enough, who knows, someone will hear it and eventually come here and save us!" she said before taking a deep breath and released it with another loud shrill scream. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*** 

            Two children were passing by the ShinRa Mansion and they just looked at one another. "Probably a cat who got stuck inside," the little boy told his friend.

"Yeah. I heard Miss Lockheart loves cats just like President Rufus." The little boy's friend replied before proceeding to pull their little red wagon with some toy trucks on it. 

*** 

            "Stop it, stop it!!!! GOD, SCARLET! STOP IT WITH THAT HORRIBLE KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Reeve shouted impatiently, imitating the sound of Scarlet's "Kyah". The tension in his tone made her stop and she was panting hard. "Kyah, no!" she snapped.

"Just… just stop it with the Kyah, okay? It's going to drive me crazy already." He told her.

She smiled impishly at him. "Kyahahahahahahahahaha! That's good! I'll drive you crazy and then maybe you'll kill yourself! Yeah, that'd be good… so that one of the most useless men in ShinRa HQ would disperse from this horrible little planet. Then maybe the next man that I'll be driving crazy is Heidegger so that he can join you in the Lifestream! Kyahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, like you can drive him crazy because he has a laugh that almost sounds just like yours!" he snapped impatiently before turning away. "Besides, if you drive me crazy, I might do something really bad to you because I'll be losing self control… like maybe kill you IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THAT KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THING?!?!?" he growled at her.

It made her stop for a while, just staring at him. With that, she just sniffed and stomped her way out of the room.

Reeve took a deep breath and counted up to ten before he finally exhaled. "Kyah…" he had managed to say, but he covered his mouth in annoyance. "Damn! By the time I get out of this house, I'll really be crazy!" he grunted before taking off his robe and looking at himself in the mirror. "Hmm… must be my goatee and my mustache…" he said with a sly smile on his face as he touched his face, then turned to his chest. "It's not that hairy," he thought. Then, he smacked himself and shook his head in disbelief. "Why am I letting her get into my nerves like this! I've got to remain sane for the next many days if I want to stay alive in this friggin' house!" he thought miserably before going to the bed and plopping down. 

After several minutes of just lying down there and staring up at the ceiling, he wondered where Scarlet was going to sleep; but from the back of his mind, he could hear his conscience telling him, "Aw, shut the hell up, Reeve! Stop worrying about that slut! She's sleeping in the cold couch downstairs in the living room!"

But then it was already one in the morning later on, and he wasn't able to sleep at all…


	6. Sick n' Lovin' It! Kyah

Stuck On You

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Squaresoft characters… I own my brain, this story plot and myself. I don't own anything… I don't even own the world, okay?

Author's note: I know that this is such a very unusual pairing: Scarlet+Reeve….. but I'm writing this for my two friends with the same alias. Heck, they love each other… -.-' And thanks to the persuasion of my friend Tifa (a.k.a. ShinRa Bleeding Beauty), I regained strength to continue this… she even offered to help. Muchisimas gracias, mi amiga. =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

SEVEN: Sick n Lovin' It! Kya~h! 

            Three weeks of silent treatment from Scarlet did not really drive him to the brink of insanity but sometimes, to just fight to urge to talk to her, he just started talking to the wall.

Unfortunately, he got so worried when he realized that Scarlet never joined him for any meal in the last twenty-one days that they were together inside the ShinRa Mansion.

So he just decided to talk to her, "Scarlet," he began.

She just looked up at him as she remained lying down on the sofa in the living room. She had this tired look on her face and she looked very pale… not to mention, he noticed that she has shed a few pounds.

"Are you turning into an anorexic or something?" he demanded from her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

She didn't answer, but in her mind, she was thinking, "It's your fault, you insensitive fool!"

He knelt down beside the sofa where she lay and just stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Are you just going to remain that way until you turn into a skeleton in front of President Rufus and Miss Tifa's eyes?" he asked.

Still no answer.

"Scarlet," he began with a stern tone and a stiff look on his face.

"Uh-oh… he's angry… I can feel the tension… Kyah…" she thought silently as she stiffened. For some reason, ever since they got stuck inside the mansion, she felt somewhat afraid of him… like he was some kind of dangerous animal or something… though upon reflecting on the past, she found him very vulnerable and very sensitive and easily harmed… but now, she couldn't do anything. "Stupid Scarlet… stupid, stupid, stupid! KYAH! Don't tell me you've turned into some weak girl and you're letting this ass dominate your life? He should be the one sleeping on this stupid sofa and starving to death!" she could hear her own conscience scolding her, mocking her, but she didn't bother to listen. She just shrugged at Reeve. "Kyah," she uttered. "And what's with those eyebags again? He looks like a haggard now… does he ever sleep?!" she thought silently. She was losing energy to nag him and scream at him… and it worried him so much because he thought that there must really be something wrong with her whenever she's so quiet and not doing anything…

"You want to eat something, Scarlet?" he asked gently, this time, his eyes reflected too much worry.

"Oh great, this guy's really worried about me? How nice…" she thought sarcastically as she continued to stare at him.

Silence.

She closed her eyes.

He snapped. 

He just picked her up, carrying her up in his arms…therefore, making her open her eyes and they were wide in awe as she started to scream in sudden panic and shock. "KYAH!!!!! What the hell are you doing to me!? Put me down, you hairy man!" 

He headed for the stairs with her. "Oh no, Scarlet. If you're going to sleep, I'll just let you have the bed. I'm sorry if I had to put you through these things… but I can't let my conscience nag me for the next many days that we'll be remaining here!" he admitted without shame as he headed upstairs.

"Kyah! Put me down, you stupid Urban Development dork!" she screamed angrily.

"Oh good, you're talking already! Maybe I could relax now and finally I can stop worrying about you and then I can finally get some sleep!" he told her as he rushed to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

She bounced a little because of its softness but she was staring up at him in awe and disbelief. "You… you're worried about me?" she asked.

He froze and moved away. "I didn't say anything," he muttered under his breath before leaving the room and shutting the door.

She suddenly felt her heart racing. "Reeve… you're suddenly worried about this so-called whore?" she thought to herself. 

A few moments later, Reeve came in again, this time carrying a tray with a microwave dinner, a bowl of salad and a glass of water on it. "Now, eat this or I'll personally see to it that all of this slides down your throat," he said, handing her the tray. 

She looked at her meal, then at Reeve. "Kyah… that was fast! How come you're suddenly babysitting me?" 

"Because President Rufus will kill me if I kill you. Now, please eat that stuff…" 

"Kyah…" she didn't really know what to say. She just watched quietly as Reeve began to scoop up some mashed potatoes with the spoon and directed it to her mouth. She just opened her mouth to eat it if it would mean that Reeve would stop bothering her.

"That's a good girl." He said with a gentle smile on his face as if he was talking to a child.

She made a face at him and swallowed. "I can feed myself, you know?" she asked.

"No, no, no, Scarlet. Let Mister Reeve hold the spoon for you. You are still weak." He insisted with a wink.

"Well then stop talking to me like I'm a little girl!" she snapped impatiently before Reeve shoved a spoonful of buttered vegetables into her mouth.

"Just eat, Scarlet. And stop talking; you might choke." He commanded.

She shut her mouth and just chewed while she uneasily lowered her gaze to her hands. She couldn't bear to look at Reeve because of his kindness and concern. "Darn it… why him?" she thought silently as she felt herself blushing.

He smiled. "See? The color is returning to your face. You were very pale a while ago… I must admit you had me very worried back there," he said as he got the bowl of salad and began to scoop up some lettuce and tomatoes with the fork.

"Really?" she asked as she touched her face. 

"Well yeah," he replied, feeling a little embarrassed. He knew that they never really got along, but he couldn't believe that he was telling her personal stuff… like his feelings.

Her eyes grew wide when she realized that all her make-up had faded off. She had been lying on that couch for too long, she didn't even consider taking care of her beauty. "Ugh! Shit! The make-up is gone!" she muttered miserably.

He stared at her. "So that's why you look different," he said, finally realizing that Scarlet looked… better.

He smiled. "…and younger," he thought silently. "Like she's only a little bit older than Elena…" he thought silently as he chuckled lightly. "No, don't despair about that, Scarlet. You're better off without it." He said reassuringly.

"Hmf, what do you know about make-up?" she snapped impatiently as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Well for sure you look younger without it," he said.

Her frown disappeared as she stared up at him in awe. "Is that an insult?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

He frowned at her. "No, it isn't, Scarlet, it's like you've been into a complete makeover… and guess what, you look more beautiful that way!" he replied casually. Can't she at least trust him even for a little bit?

She fell silent as she studied his face. "Kyah… well then maybe it's high time for your own make-over too!" she said with a sly smile. She had this nasty feeling that she wanted to insult him as she reached out for his face, startling him that he almost dropped everything on her. She touched his face gently, tracing her fingers along his goatee and his mustache. "You look like a goat with these! Kyahahahahahahahaha! Maybe you should shave them so that your charms will improve and maybe you'll look like an innocent sheep!" she mocked.

He raised an eyebrow at her but to her surprise, he did not push her hand away. Feeling embarrassed, she just withdrew her hand from him. 

He smiled calmly at her. "Thank you for the suggestion, Scarlet." He said gently before proceeding to feed her.

She just kept quiet. "Gee… he seems calm already. No use teasing or annoying him. Maybe I should just quit it with pestering him. The poor guy might snap and end up killing me… Kyah…" she thought silently as she opened her mouth to take in a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

As she ate quietly, he kept on babbling about different kinds of stuff like the things going on in ShinRa HQ before they got stuck together, Rufus's engagement to Tifa, the upcoming wedding on the next month and all other kinds of stuff. He even mentioned things about his family, most especially his parents and how he admired their simplicity. He also mentioned stuff about himself; what his interests are and what he hated the most. 

"What was your childhood like?" she blurted out the question. She couldn't believe that she suddenly became so interested in his life… and that she could somewhat relate to him in a weird way that she herself could not even understand.

He smiled surprisingly at her, not expecting that she was really listening to him. He took a deep breath before speaking up again. "It was fun. I got to play a lot of games with all the other kids in the neighborhood. I also played games with my parents. My mom would usually play hide and seek with me… or take me swimming in Costa del Sol. My dad would even take me fishing with him or take me to ice cream after school… well… remembering all these… I miss them…" he said with a sad smile on his face as he lowered his gaze to her hands.

She just looked into his eyes, reading the sadness in them, but she didn't say anything. 

Reeve looked up at her again. "What about you?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"What was your childhood like?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"C'mon, that's unfair." He snapped.

She shook her head. "Well… it just makes me sad because it was happy… then I entered ShinRa and everything became horrible… for my reputation, at least…" she said.

He put down everything on the bedside table and leaned forward to her, scanning her eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it and tell me everything?" he asked.

She just stared ridiculously at him.

"C'mon, Scarlet! Let me be your private psychologist for a while. Besides, there's nothing more to do here, right?" he asked.

"In your dreams," she muttered.

"C'mon, if you don't let it all out, it's gonna keep on bothering you until you go crazy! That's really going to be bad because people are going to talk about you more and more and more and you'll go crazy even more and more and more and…"

"Alright, alright, alright! Enough with that more and more and more stuff of yours." She snapped impatiently as she pounded on the bed.

He smiled at her, but before she could start, he mentioned it for her already, "Don't worry, Scarlet, I promise that everything will just be between me and you." He told her.

She stared unbelievably at him before looking away. "Well… what do you want to know about me?" she asked.

"Everything that's bothering you. C'mon, I know you feel bad about several things that's why you're acting the way you do most of the time in front of people… and you end up hurting even the nicest of those people, like, for example, Miss Tifa." He said.

She bit her lower lip before sighing heavily as she lowered her gaze onto the sheets underneath her. "I don't know what hit me… I know that I was once this happy young lady who loved and appreciated everyone, until I got a little work in ShinRa to earn some cash. What I've learned when I stepped into the corporate world: that it's a shark tank and it's like survival of the fittest. Rufus's dad was the President back then. It was so annoying being the only woman in the workplace…" she began. Reeve nodded his head, letting her know that he was really listening.

She blinked twice before looking up at him and proceeded, "… he told me that if I want to survive living in that shark tank, I have to be one of the toughest sharks. So I started to change myself so that people won't step on me. I was forced to kill people… you know, working like a Turk? And eventually, I got used to being the mean nasty girl… until I ended up stepping on other people and hating them for not reason at all…" she trailed off as she lowered her gaze to her hands. She realized that she was softening up and that her tears were filling in her eyes already. 

Reeve frowned slightly as he noticed her crying.

"I… enough already… I feel sick…" she said softly as she bowed down her head and wiped her tears away. He touched her forehead and felt a fever coming. "Oh dear… now look what you've done to yourself for not eating for several days." He scolded.

"Kyah… I don't think that being anorexic can give you fevers," she said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny, Scarlet. Now, just lay down and rest." He said as he guided her head onto the pillow, but couldn't help noticing the fact that she was still weeping. He sat down on the bed beside her and bent down slightly to get a better view of her face and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "Now stop crying. You wouldn't wanna get all snotty and end up having a hard time breathing," he said.

She nodded like a good girl as she smiled gently at him.

He smiled at her. "Is this woman Scarlet or another woman? Gee… maybe there are ghosts in this house and she got possessed…" he thought silently.

They stared at each other's faces for several more minutes before he suddenly lowered his head closer to her face until she felt his lips on hers for gentle but sweet kiss. 

Surprised at herself, Scarlet found herself disappointed when she realized that it ended too soon; yet she was wide-eyed as she stared back unbelievably at him. 

He smiled sweetly at her. "You want to tell me something, Scarlet?" he asked.

She just stared back at him and said a hoarse "Kyah…"

He chuckled lightly before he moved away from her, picked up the tray of food and left the room without saying anything else, but as he walked down the hallway, he had this disgusted look on his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!?!?" his inner self was screaming at him.

Scarlet was still blushing. Now her name matched the color of her face…

"I think I'm going to die of scarlet fever… kyah…" she thought miserably as she covered her whole body with the blanket, hoping that he wouldn't show his face to her ever again, but in her heart, she wanted to see him.

*** 

            Reeve got up from the couch after glancing at the clock that read "11:00 pm". "Better check on Scarlet if she's already dead. Hah…" he muttered. He stopped in his tracks. "That's such a nasty thing to say…" he said to himself as he smacked himself with his hand.

With that, he rushed upstairs and went to the room where he had left Scarlet. Thinking she was already asleep, he switched off the lights and was about to leave, but he stopped when he heard her shift.

He turned back to her with a serious look on his face before he decided to approach her again. She was looking up at him with a tired look on her face. "You okay, Scarlet?" he asked with a concerned tone.

She reached out her hand to him and he immediately took it without hesitation, squeezing it gently as he sat down beside her on the bed. 

She did not say anything; she just sat up and took him in her arms and kissed him passionately.

To his own surprise, Reeve found himself returning her kisses.

With that, no other words were spoken between them the whole night…

------------------------------------------------------ 

Author's note: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @o@ I feel so ashamed writing this….. -.-' I can hear Scarlet telling me, "You're a shame to humankind!" kyah….. ;_; *hides behind Seifer*


End file.
